deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos vs Sonic
What-if Death Battle Thanos vs. Sonic the Hedgehog.jpg|Venage237 Sonic VS Thanos Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Description Marvel vs Sega, as acquiring multiple gemstones, can acquire powers that rival godly beings, are about to fight to the death. Who is most powerful, The Stronger Alien or The Fastest Hedgehog? Interlude Wiz: Both combatants can become powerful with multiple gemstones, are going to battle each other until the end! Thanos, an ultimate villain of the Avengers and the one who wipe out the half of universe with his snap. Boomstick: And Sonic the Hedgehog, The Fastest Hedgehog Alive! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Thanos Wiz: Thanos is one of the sons of the Titanian Eternals A'Lars and Sui-San, slaughtering his own people can becoming known among the galactic communities as the "Mad Titan". Boomstick: Motivated by his ambition and obsession for death, Thanos becomes cosmic warlord who rules over a distant region of space called Acheron. His ultimate goal is possession of the Infinty Stones so he can impress the Cosmic Mistress Death by rewriting existence itself. Wiz: His sadism and violent tendency extend from brutally killing loved heroes to destroying half of the universe. Boomstick: Well, when Thanos collects all gems, and snap his finger, he made Spider-Man not feeling good which I didn't appreciate it... Wiz: Um... Okay his Infinity Gauntlet gemstones are: Power Stone, Space Stone, Soul Stone, Mind Stone, Reality Stone and Time Stone. Boomstick: Let talk about Gemstones! Wiz: Power Stone: Grants Incredible Strength, Durability and Energy Manipulation and Supplies powers to the other gems. Boomstick: Space Stone: Grants immediate travel through all space, such as teleportation. Wiz: Soul Stone: Grants ability to see, attack, or steal a being's soul. Boomstick: Mind Stone: Grants limitless telepathy and telekinesis abilities. Wiz: Reality Stone: Grants infinite reality manipulation. Boomstick: Time Stone: Grants complete control over time. Wiz: When Thanos collects all his stones, he snap his finger and make half the universe's population disappeared. Boomstick: Damn you Thanos! Wiz: Um... He withstood Odin (Marvel)'s power, survived a black hole, outsmarted Grandmaster, and lifted the Galactus engine. Boomstick: He punched a planet so hard and it exploded! Also with his Infinity Gauntlet, he beats Doctor Strange! Wiz: Thanos is an accomplished manipulator, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science. He lifted Ego the Living Planet and Beats The Hulk. Boomstick: And he also beats Thor Odinson, don't forget. He killed Loki (Marvel Comics) which is sad. Wiz: He knocked out several God-like characters with his strength, and he defeated Silver Surfer on several occasions. Boomstick: He overpowered Thor and Hulk multiple times including without his Infinity Gauntlet! Wiz: He can become Heart of Universe, Thanos discovered the existence of an infinite source of energy, from which emanates all physical and metaphysical energies, what he called the heart of the universe (also known as the heart of the infinite). This cosmic artifact is able to overcome other similar artifact like the Infinity Stone. Boomstick: He can broke the shield of the Captain America, was able to hold his own against Beyonder/Kosmos and able to damage Galactus's armor. Wiz: He also blast the Devourer of Worlds off his feets. We forgot to mention that he adopted Gamora and Nebula Boomstick: Yup, Thanos has rivalry children if you mean what I know. Wiz: They're not anymore. Boomstick: Well okay, I hope Thanos doesn't snap his finger again! Thanos: Now it's here... Or should I say... I am. Sonic Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog, real named Ogilvie Maurice the Hedgehog, nemesis of a villain name Dr. Eggman. Boomstick: Ogilvie? Haha! what kind of name is that? Wiz: Boomstick. Boomstick: What, I was asking. Wiz: While Sonic has a superhuman physique overall, speed is his speciality. In fact, superhuman speed is a natural trait for the anthropomorphic hedgehog, though Sonic's abilities are far superior to his kin. Boomstick: He outran a black hole for 30 seconds! Wiz: He resisted mental control from the Overmind and Dark Gaia Boomstick: He's not a skilled swimmer. And also his super forms; Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic, can we talk about them? Wiz: Yes, As you see Chaos Emerald transform Sonic into Super Sonic and others. Super Sonic can requires gold rings to maintain and nearly is invulnerable, nearly light speed flight, improved strength regeneration, positive aura, Chaos Control, Arrow of Light. Boomstick: When he turn to Hyper Sonic, He has all of Super Sonic's abilities, totally invincible, faster than light and has Hyper Flash boosting attack. He can also outrun meteors! Wiz: He can dodges laser fire, can run fast enough to send cars flying on impact without harming Sonic, and vibrates fast enough to heal himself. Boomstick: He can create tornadoes and blasts of wind strong enough to destroy robots. He outmuscled a 550-ton giant robot, caught a missile with one hand, kicked down several trees, and smashes apart robots made of metal! This Hedgehog is a lot stronger than you think! Wiz: His fight with Metal Sonic caused a mountains-sized stalactites to be dislodged from a floating continent. Boomstick: He survived atmospheric reentry multiple times, tanked a hits from the likes of Knuckles the Echidna: who can create earthquake, make his punches explode, and can trigger volcanic eruptions! Wiz: He survived a psychokinesis attack from Silver the Hedgehog, survived being beaten to the near-death by a skyscraper-sized mech powered by six Chaos Emerald, took a Chaos Spear to the back, survived smashing through giant machines on a daily basis, and survived Dr. Eggman's missile, which is large enough to engulf multiple buildings and severely damaged the mech. Boomstick: He expels in swordsmanship, that he can defeat Knights of the Round Table Lancelot, Gawain and Percival in single combat. Wiz: He is also a Martial Arts, and can turn Werewolf which he was called Sonic the Werehog, when he was turned into werewolf because of Dr. Eggman, he survived a fall to the earth. He has a ability to stretch his arms on that game. Boomstick: Well you'll never wins a race against Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic: Just the guy who loved adventure, I am Sonic the Hedgehog! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Sonic was running around the mountain, suddenly the teleport came out of nowhere, Sonic stopped. Thanos appears. Thanos: Who are y--''' Sonic quickly hits Thanos' face with speed. Sonic: '''Sonic the Hedgehog. Thanos: Prepare for your death, Sonic... Thanos prepares his Infinity Gauntlet. Sonic: Heh, alright this won't take long. Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet on Sonic. Thanos: Of course it won't. Thanos tosses Sonic. Sonic gets up and uses speed on Thanos and running around Thanos. Sonic: You're too slow! Thanos: Hm. Thanos with his Infinity Gauntlet uses a tree to knock out Sonic, Sonic dodges and was coming to punch Thanos. Thanos blocks it with Infinity Gauntlet. Sonic: Are you kidding me. Thanos smashes Sonic into ground, Sonic throw a punch at Thanos but Thanos blocks it and headbutts Sonic. Sonic uses his speed to run around Thanos, Thanos jumps on Sonic and Sonic uppercuts Thanos. Sonic uses his Homing Attack on Thanos, Thanos groans. Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet to destroy a mountain. BOOM Sonic fell on a ground, and gets up. Sonic: Whoa, that guy is a lot tougher than I expect. Thanos was behind Sonic, Thanos punch made Sonic fly. Sonic uses his Homing Attack on Thanos, but Thanos hits Sonic away. Sonic looks at Infinity Gauntlet which gave him a idea. Sonic: You has your gems so I'll have my... Sonic turned to Super Sonic. Sonic: Gems too! Super Sonic throw a punch at Thanos, Thanos grabs Super Sonic's leg and smash him into ground. Sonic: What is this Gauntlet? Thanos: You just called it Infinity Gauntlet. Sonic: I'll have Infinity Gauntlet please. Super Sonic kicks Thanos and trying to steal a Infinity Gauntlet, but Thanos with his other hand punch Sonic. Thanos: I'll wreck you little hedgehog! Thanos throw a punch at Sonic. POW Thanos then kicks Sonic and Sonic was tossed to a tree. Sonic: Huh? Thanos was coming the way to punch Sonic, but Sonic dodges and Thanos destroys the tree. Sonic punches Thanos, and Thanos uppercuts Sonic with Infinity Gauntlet, and that sent Sonic flying toward space. Sonic: Ugh... Sonic turned into Hyper Sonic, Hyper Sonic see Thanos charging at him, Hyper Sonic punches Thanos and kicks him. Thanos groans and throw a punch at Hyper Sonic but Hyper Sonic dodges with speed and throw a couple punches at Thanos. Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet to toss a meteors at Hyper Sonic, Hyper Sonic dodges few of them. Hyper Sonic: Haha, can't do more than--''' Hyper Sonic amazed by seeing many of meteors being aim at Hyper Sonic, Hyper Sonic got hit by one and Thanos grabs Hyper Sonic. Thanos tosses Hyper Sonic at moon. '''BOOM Hyper Sonic gets up, Thanos land on the ground. Thanos: I am Thanos, you little hedgehog. I'll make sure your death will be painful. Hyper Sonic: Yeah, right. Hyper Sonic quickly kicks Thanos in knee, Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet to throw Hyper Sonic. Thanos then grabs Hyper Sonic and smashes him into ground. BOOM BOOM BOOM Sonic turned back normal, Thanos punch Sonic into ground again, then Sonic uses his Homing Attack again but missed. Thanos grabs Sonic and smash him into ground twice. Thanos then flys up. Thanos: Nobody dare to defy me. Thanos uses his Infinty Gauntlet to throw a meteors to the moon, as meteors exploding moon, Thanos smiled. Suddenly Sonic uses his speed to jump and punch Thanos. Sonic: It time to end this! Thanos throw a punch at Sonic but Sonic punch Thanos, then Thanos groans and uses his Infinity Gauntlet to throw Sonic, and soft punching Sonic to make him be throw at nearly at sun. Sonic uses his speed to hit Thanos but Thanos grabs Sonic and headbutts Sonic. Thanos: Goodbye Sonic. Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet to choke Sonic roughly and throw him into a sun, then Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet to create a black hole in the middle of sun, destroying sun and shallowing burned hedgehog. Thanos then created the sun back. Thanos: Nobody can stop me now... Thanos uses the teleport to exit. =Poll= Who do you think will win? Thanos Sonic Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Oh no... Why... Wiz: Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet is stronger than Chaos Emeralds, Sonic has speed but Thanos was way too tough for him. Boomstick: Thanos would win quick if he snap his finger, his snap literally can killed half the universe's population. He withstood the god's power, which is Odin! Wiz: Thanos weights are more than Sonic's, and Thanos with his Infinity Gauntlet can destroy a moon which would make Sonic have a hard time with Thanos. Advantages: Thanos winner * Stronger * More Durable * More Powerful with Infinity Gauntlet * Withstood Odin's power * 985 lbs * Knocked out several gods * Killed the half universe's population with a snap of his finger * Was able to damage Galactus' Armor * Can destroy a moon Disadvantages: Sonic the Hedgehog loser * Faster * Smaller Arsenal * Weaker * His iconic speed has limitations * Less Durable * Martial Arts Boomstick: Looks like Sonic got snapped! Wiz: The winner is Thanos! Category:'Marvel vs Sonic' Themed Death Battles Category:Sega vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1